1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal emotion display system and an animal emotion display method, the animal such as a dog and a cat as a pet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional art, Japanese Translation Publication of PCT International Application No. 2005-520526 (Patent Document 1) discloses a vocal connection system between humans and animals. The system is positioned on a part of an animal body, and a vocal message is emitted based on an electric signal which represents a condition of the animal, the electric signal into which a stimulus and the like detected on the animal body is converted.
However, the vocal connection system disclosed in Patent Document 1 is composed of a single unit which is positioned on a part of an animal body. Consequently, a problem arises that emotions of an animal cannot be appropriately understood from a place which is away from where the animal is.